king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kings of Hyrule
This is a list of Hylian kings from the origin of Gomilanian government to the fall of Hyrule in 4450. Thryrukian Dynasty (3000 BC - 189 AD) *Thyrukus, 3000 BC to 2956 BC *Thyrukus II, 2956 BC to 2928 BC *Thyrukus III, 2928 BC to 2881 BC *Thryukus IV, 2881 BC to 2850 BC *Thyrukus V, 2850 BC to 2808 BC *Thyrukus VI, 2808 BC to 2757 BC *Thyrukus VII, 2757 BC to 2716 BC *Thyrukus VIII, 2716 BC to 2665 BC *Thryukus IX, 2665 BC to 2599 BC *Goliteron, 2599 BC to 2540 BC *Dizhana, 2540 BC to 2460 BC *Thyrukus X, 2460 BC to 2437 BC *Zawens, 2437 BC to 2368 BC *Dizhana II, 2368 BC to 2309 BC *Thryukus XI, 2309 BC to 2210 BC *Thyrukus XII, 2210 BC to 2156 BC *Lawagot, 2156 BC to 2099 BC *Hyrakes, 2099 BC to 2046 BC *Hyrakes II, 2046 BC to 2010 BC *Maelege, 2010 BC to 1991 BC *Zawens II, 1991 BC to 1946 BC *Zawens III, 1946 BC to 1865 BC *Hyrulus, 1865 BC to 1788 BC *Naumalin, 1788 BC to 1678 BC *Naumalin II, 1678 BC to 1525 BC *Zawens IV, 1525 BC to 1446 BC *Rapuge, 1446 BC to 1378 BC *Lawithi, 1378 BC to 1320 BC *Mellake, 1320 BC to 1287 BC *Newaz, 1287 BC to 1230 BC *Liutu, 1230 BC to 1140 BC *Liutu II, 1140 BC to 1067 BC *Wartili, 1067 BC to 1002 BC *Bomadis, 1002 BC to 1000 BC *Galifon, 1000 BC *Galifon II, 1000 BC to 943 BC *Naumalin III, 943 BC to 860 BC *Iomaulun, 860 BC to 791 BC *Hyrulus II, 791 BC to 728 BC *Hyrulus III, 728 BC to 625 BC *Eegonom, 625 BC to 570 BC *Bizik, 570 BC to 499 BC *Millabus, 499 BC to 453 BC *Limishar, 453 BC to 403 BC *Maittun, 403 BC to 337 BC *Waewlege, 337 BC to 270 BC *Crombilin, 270 BC to 204 BC *Baplees, 204 BC to 135 BC *Baplees II, 135 BC to 64 BC *Hyrulus IV, 64 BC to 33 BC *Nimligis, 33 BC to 2 BC *Sigil, 2 BC to 53 AD *Sigil II, 53 AD to 152 AD *Iomaulin II, 152 AD to 189 AD Sambin Dynasty (189 AD to 567 AD) *Gellech, 189 to 245. *Wazhun, 245 to 298. *Chuddi, 298 to 344. *Lan, 344 to 375. *Qoratim, 375 to 404. *Pudavenemm, 404 to 477. *Pudavenemm II, 477 to 531. *Lan II, 531 to 567. Likush Dynasty (567 AD to 1203 AD) Yahturn Dynasty (1203 AD to 1308 AD) Wasstapin Dynasty (1308 AD to 1520 AD) Harkinian Dynasty (1520 AD to 2015 AD) Rule by Gaston and Frollo (2018 AD to 2020 AD) *Chancellor Gaston and Vice-chancellor Frollo, 2018 AD to 2020 AD Schrob Dynasty (2020 AD to 2021 AD/2146 AD) *King Harkinian, 2020 AD to 2021 AD *Birdo and Yoshi, 2040 AD to 2102 AD (for Yoshi), 2105 AD to 2146 AD (for Birdo) *Queen Zelda, 2102 AD to 2105 AD Co-Democracy Co-Monarchy *President Simon Templar and President Blue Yoshi, 2146 AD to 3180 AD *Queen Zelda, 2146 AD to 3180 AD Unaj Dynasty (3180 AD to 4450 AD) *Queen Zelda, 3180 AD to 4450 AD Category:Lists Category:Kings